valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Monarch
Most of the nations of Velgarth are ruled by a monarch. Every effort has been made to list the monarchs of each nation in chronological order. When a monarch's place in the chronology is unknown, they are placed at the end of the list. Known Heirs are listed, as they likely ascended the throne in due time. In order to aid with the timeline, the contemporary Valdemar monarch is noted next to each foreign head of state. Valdemar * King Kordas Valdemar (Founding - ?) * King Restil gap * Queen Vera"Rebirth" by Judith Tarr, ''Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar'', Anthologies, Volume 2 (confirms succession but not date?) (ca.257 AF) * King Matthias * Queen Terilee * King Tavist * Queen Leshia * King Tyrdel * Queen Elspeth the Peacemaker (Elspeth the Second) (750 - 798 AF) * King Randale (grandson of Elspeth) and Consort Shavri (798 - 808 AF) * King Treven (grandson of Elspeth) and Queen Jisa (daughter of Shavri and Vanyel) (808 AF - ?) * King Chalinel (great-grandson of Elspeth) and Consort Felice"Out of the Deep" in Masters of Fantasy edited by Bill Fawcett (2004) ** Heir: Prince Tanivel ("Vel") gap * King Kiril (ca.860 AF - ?) * King Sedric and Consort Lydia ** Heir: Prince Trey gap * King Theran and Queen Fyllis (1077 - 1137 AF) * King Clevis (1137 AF - ?) gap * King Arden and Queen Leesa (1270 - 1315 AF) * King Roald (1315 - 1355 AF) * King Sendar (1355 - 1376 AF) * Queen Selenay (1376 AF - present) ** Heirs: Prince Kris and Princess Lyra (twins) Chronological order unknown * Queen Elspeth Clever-handed * Queen Elspeth the Wise * King Terrill * Queen Alliana (sometime after Treven and Jisa)Queen Alliana appears in "In Burning Zones We Build Against the Sun", ''Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar'', Anthologies, volume 6 Hardorn * King Alessandar of King Sendar and Queen Selenay * King Ancar (usurper) of Queen Selenay * King Tremane of Queen Selenay Rethwellan * Queen Lythiaren of King Randale * King Destillion of King Arden & Queen Leesa * King Raschar Jadrevalyn of King Arden & Queen Leesa * King Stefansen Jadrevalyn & Queen Mertis of King Arden & Queen Leesa, reign of King Roald * King Megrarthon Jadrevalyn of King Sendar * King Faramentha Jadrevalyn of Queen Selenay Karse Though Karse has a monarch, true power lies with the archpriest of Vkandis, the Son of the Sun. * King Nabeth * The Prophet-King of King Randale * King Ortrech of King Sendar Eastern Empire * Emperor Soferu of Kordas Valdemar * Emperor Lioth * Emperor Charliss of King Arden & Queen Leesa, King Roald, King Sendar, and Queen Selenay * Emperor Melles of Queen Selenay Jkatha * Queen Sursha (regent) of King Arden & Queen Leesa ** Heir: Prince Albayah Lineas * King Deveran Remoerdis of Queen Elspeth the Peacemaker and King Randale Tantara * High King Leodhan the [[Mage Wars]] Haighlei Empire Ghandai Empire * King Sulemeth and after the [[Mage Wars]] Kmbata Empire * King Ibram the [[Mage Wars]] * King Shalaman and after the [[Mage Wars]] References See also * Chronological order of books: expanded edition Category:Index / List Category:Professions